Voyage
by Kumai-chan
Summary: [HetaliaxReader] ¡Nunca aprenderé historia, sepan eso! Si tan sólo periodismo no tuviera esa materia... Bueno, después de todo sin ella nunca los hubiera conocido... los mejores momentos de mi vida. ¡Parte III subida: Colisión!
1. Prólogo

**Bueno chicos y chicas :3 un nuevo fanfic traído por y para... ¿Ustedes? Necesitaba desahogarme con algo por unos acontecimientos recientes en mi vida, entonces una noche Yisus me iluminó y dije:**

—**Ostras Julián, ¿Cómo sería si hiciera un Fanfic en donde meto a la protagonista y que ella interactúe con todos los personajes de Hetalia?**

**Conozco que mi forma de escribir es algo... rara, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo además que intento mejorar un poco cada vez, por lo que siempre comentarios son bienvenidos, incluso los destructivos, amo ver cómo echan arena sin hacer efecto ;D**

**Los títulos en francés es porque amo el idioma, nada en especial. Y como soy de nacionalidad francesa (luego nos mudamos a Argentina) me gusta recordar mi viejo país con pequeñas cosas como esta :3 espero y no moleste a nadie.**

**ADVIERTO que el título no influye en el personaje (Porque pensarán en Francia, lo sé) porque QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN EN REVIEWS A QUE CHICO PREFIEREN PARA LA PAREJA... solo eso :3**

**(Sí, el título significa "Viaje" y admito que no se me da bien los títulos... pero hago lo que puedo)**

_**Que le follen al declaimer, algún día compraré todo y todo será mío.**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Si bien era una obligación, algo indispensable para la educación, una forma para que avance el país, pero para los estudiantes representaba perder el tiempo inútilmente cuando podrían gastarlo en algo mejor.

No es que todos pensaran así, pero se generalizaba. Más bien, tú no tenías problemas con ella. Creías totalmente que la escuela era un buen lugar, uno donde podías hablar con tus amigas, disfrutar del tiempo, conocer chicos...

A decir verdad, aunque por más que quisieras, tu suerte con los chicos era nula. Hacías muchas cosas, eras algo atlética, bellos ojos.y cabellos., buenas notas en el colegio... excepto en una sola materia.

Historia... odiabas incluso el tener que nombrarla. Todos los acontecimientos, fechas, personas, todo se mezclaba en tu mente como si revolvieran un jarro gigante lleno de pasta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

-Realmente no podré con esto..

Un aura de decepción llenó tu habitación, emanada directamente por ti. Pronto serían los exámenes finales, por lo que las últimas semanas habías estudiado duramente y sin descanso casi. Te aprendiste cada palabra de cada materia, al derecho y al revés, salvo... ya saben cuál me refiero. Por más que te sentaras todo el día frente al libro y volcaras tu cabeza en tus apuntes jamás recordabas ni una sola palabra.

-Saldré un rato para pasear y despejar mi mente

Tomando tu bolso, un abrigo y acomodando algo tu ropa, saliste de tu casa asegurándote de darle doble llave a la cerradura, solo por si acaso. Poniendo tus manos en los bolsillos del negro abrigo, retiraste un pequeño paquete de cigarros colocando uno en tu boca, y del otro bolsillo tomaste un mechero y lo prendiste. Colocando tus manos sobre la punta del cigarro -para que no entre viento- procediste a prenderlo y guardar el pequeño aparato dejando exhalar un poco de humo por tu boca.

Sabías que estaba mal, pero ese mal hábito de fumar lo tomaste al cumplir los veinte, hace exactamente seis meses. No recordabas por qué fue, pero creías que tus amigas que te convencieron a fumar en una fiesta... y por al alcohol que habías tomado en ese momento ni sabías lo que estaba bien o mal.

Este era tu tercer año en la universidad de periodismo, y con el que pronto te recibirías. Como si no fuera poco lo de historia, debías entregarlo como si fuera un artículo periodístico de la época, por eso al momento de rendir el examen les darían tres horas para hacerlo bien.

Volviste a dar una bocanada a tu cigarro y exhalaste nuevamente, admirando los folletos colgados en los muros de edificios y casas.

-"Desearía que algo me ayudara con el examen"-rogaste a los dioses

Cuando estabas a punto de regresar, un pequeño resplandor en el suelo te llamó la atención. Al acercarte, se divisó un pequeño anillo de oro con detalles en fantasía, algo que te encantaba. Observaste hacia los lados en busca de una persona que lo haya perdido, pero como ya era casi medianoche nadie estaba en el lugar.

-Oh bueno-dijiste colocándotelo en el dedo anular, junto con una sonrisa

Rocorriste la vuelta hasta tu casa terminando el cigarro y tirándolo por ahí. Al entrar, dejaste tu abrigo colgado en el armario y te relajaste en la cama, cediendo poco a poco al sueño que tenías.

* * *

**Por ahora es eso ;D independientemente el chico que sea escogido, la historia ya está formada en mi cabeza, así que no os preocupéis por eso... **

**¿Algo más? Creo que no... sólo espero y les haya gustado**

**(Hacedme el favor si alguna expresión, palabra o lo que sea se me despista, ya que como dije soy francesa y aprender el español no fue fácil... ni aún lo es ya que no lo domino)**

**Fuera de eso...**

_**Se despide Kumai-chan**_


	2. Reunión

**Hola a todos... ¿Ustedes? Espero que disfruten el primer capítulo :3 (O como lo llamo yo, primer parte) y se decidan de una vez el chico... aunque creo que tengo puesto el ojo en alguno (?)**

**PASO A AVISAR:**

**Como amo los videojuegos aquellos en donde tus desiciones influyen en la historia decidí hacer lo mismo con el fic. Supongan que más o menos desde el cap 5 al final haré dos o tres opciones de acción y ustedes decidirán por mayoría.**

**Por ahora es todo.**

_**No haré esto cada capítulo. Claro, a menos que me paguen.**_

* * *

**Parte I**

**Reunión**

Cuando las aves comenzaron a cantar, decidiste que lo mejor que podías hacer era levantarte, a pesar de querer unos minutos más en tu sueño. Abriste los ojos lentamente notando que olvidaste quitarte la ropa del día anterior para dormir, pero como era habitual sólo decidiste seguir con tu rutina. Al levantarte de tu cama, te dirigiste hacia tu espejo para acomodar tu cabello en una coleta alta para que por lo menos esté algo arreglado. Tallaste uno de tus ojos y con un gran pesar saliste de tu habitación, caminando por el largo pasillo.

-Buenos días-saludó un hombre rubio, ojos verdes y unas grandes cejas. Al parecer, ambos estaban en la misma situación: rastros de estar cansados y casi no haber dormido

-Buenos días-respondiste naturalmente al saludo.

Ambos pasaron uno al lado del otro con sus ojos cerrados. No se dieron cuenta hasta dar unos tres pasos más cuando voltearon a verse lentamente, como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!-gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras se apuntaban con el dedo índice

-¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?!-preguntó acercándose hacia ti, con una mirada algo molesta

-¡¿Yo?!-replicaste molesta-. ¡¿Qué haces tú en la mía?!

Ambos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, analizando detalladamente a su contrario. Fue cuando el rubio notó el anillo que llevabas puesto en el anular, al principio abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido por el insistente sonido de un timbre.

-Bloody Hell...-susurró por lo bajo mientras giraba su cabeza para mirar lo que sería las escaleras para bajar al primer piso-. Quédate en este cuarto y no salgas por nada del mundo, en unas horas te prometo sacarte y contarte todo-te tomó del brazo arrastrándote hacia el cuarto en donde habías dormido y cerró la puerta trabándola

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Esto se llama secuestro!-apenas cerró la puerta comenzaste a golpearla e intentar abrirla sin éxito

-Calm down, prometo contarte todo-te dijo desde afuera mientras se alejaba al sonar otra vez el timbre

-¡Y una mierda que me calme!

Apoyaste tu espalda en la puerta mientras tu respiración se agitaba por luchar con el trozo de madera. Retrocediste lentamente y moviste tu cabeza a los lados, dejándote algo sorprendida: el cuarto no era el mismo, ahora era mucho más grande y tenía un pequeño balcón del cual una débil brisa entraba y llenaba la habitación. Todo te asustó, sólo dormías tranquilamente por la mañana y cuando despertaste te encontraste con unas cejas que incluían un rubio y toda tu casa había cambiado; pero si todos los días tu casa cambiara a una mansión gigante, podrías acostumbrarte.

-Tengo que salir de aquí-corriste hacia el balcón y te asomaste, contemplando el gran y majestuoso jardín que vislumbraba tus ojos

Por debajo del balcón -y de muchos otros- se extendía un enorme campo verde, repleto por grandes árboles y hermosos conjuntos de flores. Tu cara era de perfecto asombro, nunca habías visto algo así en tu vida. Siempre habías estado dentro del país y que digamos no tenía muchos paisajes ni grandes centros turísticos, así que esto era una innovación para ti.

Recordaste tu objetivo principal: salir, por lo que posaste una mano sobre el mármol que impide una caída y con eso te impulsaste, saltando desde el primer piso y al momento de tocar el suelo rolleaste, tal como te lo habían enseñado en artes marciales.

-Ahora es cuando agradezco el haber pagado esas clases-volviste tu vista al balcón, chistando un poco y comenzaste a caminar

Bordeaste una de las esquinas de la mansión, siguiendo el recorrido de un camino empedrado. El jardín no parecía tener fin, miraras por donde miraras seguía y seguía. Caminaste por unos minutos aún por el pequeño sendero, pero tu visión comenzó a ser algo nublosa y por alguna extraña razón sentías que tu energía se restaba poco a poco. Tu dedo anular ardía, y mucho, lo que te hizo levantar la mano y comprobar que el anillo no estaba. Tanteaste con la mirada alrededor tuyo, comprobando que se te había caído unos pasos atrás. Regresaste y lo volviste a colocar en tu dedo, pero al hacer ésto, sentías como te restablecías.

-¿Qué?-murmuraste al fijar la vista en la joya-. ¡No puede ser!-la fantasía de antes ahora era totalmente azul

Te repetiste internamente que todo era un sueño. ¡Claro que lo era! Tu casa se transforma en mansión, un rubio te encierra en un cuarto, pierdes energías por sacarte un anillo y la fantasía ahora cambiaba de color

-Están locos estos romanos-reíste luego de tu propio comentario, ni siquiera las historietas te habían ayudado con historia**_*_**

Disponías a continuar, cuando unas voces llamaron tu atención. Estaban algo más adelante, pero no eran unas pocas como cuatro o cinco... Más bien parecían unas quince o más. Algunos parecían estar peleando, otros hablando y podrías asegurar el haber escuchado unos ronquidos.

-¡Grecia! ¡No duermas en la reunión!

-Unos... Minutos más... Mamá...

-Hahahaha! Y es por eso que soy The Hero!

-C-chichos y-yo...

-Concuerdo con América-san

-¡Otra vez con eso Japón, da tu propia opinión! ¡_Zǔzhòu_~aru!******

-Pues yo estoy en contra

Esa última la habías reconocido: era del cejón que tiempo antes te había encerrado. Al ser demasiadas personas, decidiste retroceder lentamente para evitar que te escuchen. Todo marchaba bien, cuando de la nada un pequeño hipo salió de tu boca, haciendo que la cubras con tus dos manos.

-¿Oyeron eso?

-¿El qué, Francia?

-Yo también lo oí

-Claro que van a oír algo chicos, estamos al aire libre

-No es eso, déjenme ir a revisar

Volviste a identificar aquella voz con la del rubio de ojos verdes a la vez que unos pasos se dirigían a tu posición. Por instinto volviste a retroceder, pero un muro impidió tu huida y solo te restaba ver como el cuerpo del sujeto se asomó completamente.

-W-what the hell?! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí fuera?!-al parecer se le vio alterado y drásticamente bajó si tono de voz para que aquellas personas no lo oigan

-¡Exijo que me dejes salir de este lugar ahora mismo!-no dudaste en gritarle, por lo que él te tapó con su mano tu boca y puso su dedo índice en sus labios, haciendo la señal de "silencio"

-Te dije que te explicaría todo luego... God, eres persistente-ambos sintieron cómo unos pasos iban a ellos, una persona se acercaba

-Iggy, ¿Está todo bien? Creímos oír un grito

Alto, rubio, ojos azules y pequeñas gafas. Genial, al menos no tenía grandes cejas como el que te cubría boca.

-"Maldición"-pareció que pensaron ambos al ver el rubio algo confundido por la escena: una chica contra un muro, un chico sobre ella y tapándole la boca

Definitivamente todo era un sueño. Estudiar tanto ya te había hecho delirar.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Bueno, sobre la frecuencia de cuándo subo los capítulos del Fanfic, sepan que lo escribo en mi celular y apenas lo termino lo subo aquí (luego de un laaaargo proceso) por lo que una fecha no es exacta... supongamos que me toma aproximadamente unos 4 días terminarlo (tengo una vida, aussi)**

**Referencias/traducciones:**

**_*_Se hace referencia al cómic "Astérix" en donde se relatan las aventuras de los Galos que se resisten a la invasión romana. Esa frase "Están locos estos romanos" la usaba el compañero de Astérix cuando los romanos hacían algo o se presentaba ante ellos algo moderno creado por los de Roma. Ese cómic es muy popular en Francia.**

**_**Zǔzhòu: "_Maldición" en Chino.**

**Y listo, quiero que lo disfruten y así poder sacarles el cerebro mientras duermen :3**

**Eso no debía decirlo... ¿Verdad?**

_**Se despide Kumai-chan**_


	3. Rastras

**¡Bien! Espero disfruten este nuevo capítulo... aunque la parte del final mucha idea no se me hacía en la mente y quedó más o menos feo**

**¡Gracias por todos sus reviews!**

_**Todo lo que tengo es mío...**_

* * *

**Parte II**

**Rastras**

-A-américa, esto no es lo que parece... ¡Lo juro!-aquel chico se separó rápidamente de ti e intentaba excusarse con el rubio que había llegado

-_No problem_, pero ¿Quién es ella?-te señaló con su dedo índice a la vez que en su cara aparecía una sonrisa junto con un pequeño y casi imperceptible rubor

-Yo so-

-Ella es Londres

¿Qué? Miraste al cejón algo confundida, ¿Por qué te llamarías como una ciudad? Y hace un momento... ¿Ellos no se estaban llamando como países?

-Qué bonita-exclamó arqueando ligeramente su espalda para estar a tu altura, ya que él era mucho más alto

-Aléjese por favor-retrocediste un poco al sentirte algo intimidada

-¡Haha! Descuida, un _Hero_ no le haría daño a una damisela-adoptó rápidamente una sonrisa de la que su risa escapó-. Por cierto Iggy, vamos a llevarla, después de todo es una ciudad ¿No?

No.

-Eh... Claro que sí América, solo dame un segundo-respondió el otro rubio

El nombrado "América" se retiró posando sus dos brazos en su nuca con esa risita que ningún otro humano podría recrear.

-Seguramente estarás confundida, pero necesito que allí no hables con nadie y te mantengas cerca mío, no tienen que notarte

No sabías muy bien si obedecerlo o no, después de todo él tenía relación con tu llegada allí. Pero suponiendo eso, era mejor obedecerle y poder salir cuanto antes.

-Sí, lo que tú digas

Él emprendió camino de regreso, asegurándose que lo siguieras. Al doblar la esquina se pudo ver una gran mesa de cristal rodeada por algunas personas normales y otras un tanto extrañas. Pasaste tu vista por cada uno de ellos, pero el cejón te obligó a que te sentaras detrás de él, por lo que ninguno te vio llegar y eso te dejaba tiempo para verlos.

El mismo tipo de lentes de antes, junto a uno de apariencia similar a él, solo que abrazaba a un oso blanco y un rulo sobresalía de su peinado. Dos personas con acento alemán discutían entre sí, una con cabello blanco y una escandalosa risa junto a uno rubio que tal vez jamás conoció la palabra "felicidad". A los demás no podías verlos bien porque tu "amiguito" cubría la vista, pero cada tanto escuchabas palabras en otros idiomas y algunos que en tu vida siquiera llegaste a escuchar nombrar. Todos se llamaban unos a otros por nombres de países, cosa que había confirmado tu teoría.

-"He caído con una banda de locos, tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes"

Te asomaste poco a poco detrás del hombre que te cubría dejando ver la mitad de tu cuerpo. Más o menos una milésima de segundo después, al que llamaron América te había abrazado y elevado unos pequeños centímetros en el suelo sorprendiendo al resto de los presentes porque no te habían visto llegar.

-Haha! Pero si es Londres, ¿Qué tal?-esa risa no era buena para tus oídos

-¿Londres? ¿Ella es nueva?-un sujeto con cabellos rubios claros, tanto que parecían blanco ceniza, junto a unos ojos morados

¿Era posible genéticamente tener ojos morados?

-Es un placer, _mademoiselle_

Acto seguido, otro rubio -solo que su cabello era más largo que el de los demás- te ofreció una rosa a la vez que guiñaba un ojo.

-Dime, ¿No te gustaría convertirte en territorio francés?

-Bien, alto todos-cejas al rescate-. Londres, ellos son Francia, Russia, España, Italia Romano, Italia Veneciano, Alemania, Prusia, China, Grecia, América, Japón, Hong Kong y Taiwán. Ellos dos últimos son ciudades como tú

Taiwán te saludó con una sonrisa, mientras que Hong Kong solo miraba aburrido todo.

-¿Y q-qué hay de m-

-No me llames América, ¡Llámame _Hero_!

Miraste de mala manera al rubio mayor, aunque él no entendía el por qué.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas hablar? Ni siquiera lo han nombrado, pobre

Todos giraron la vista hacia donde apuntabas. Más o menos visible había un América solo que un pequeño rulo escapaba de su cabeza.

-Sí... él es...

-Creo que era...

-"¿Quién rayos es este tipo?"-pensaron el resto de naciones

-Soy Canadá

Sonreíste un poco por la ternura de su apariencia y su débil voz, nunca debería ser escuchado en reuniones así si hasta se olvidan de su nombre. Claro, pero su nombre es el nombre de un país.

-Bien, la reunión termina por hoy, podemos retirarnos

Si "Inglaterra" eran unas cejas que traían de regalo un hombre, el rubio que dijo eso eran músculos que te regalan una persona.

-¡Ksese! No pierdas tiempo con ese cejón de ahí, mejor ven con mi asombroso yo

Te tensaste un poco al sentir a un albino pasar su brazo derecho por tus hombros, a la mierda con tantas risas estúpidas.

-Yo... No gracias

Te aparte de él e instintivamente te posicionaste junto a Inglaterra como medio de protección. Poco a poco todos se retiraron del patio, algunos hablando, otros peleando, y alguno que otro casi dormido.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado a que me recuerden-Canadá apareció a tu lado

-No es nada, aunque deberías hablar un poco más alto, sino serás olvidado-le contestaste con una sonrisa

-Tomaré el consejo, gracias

Acto seguido, cargó un pequeño oso blanco y se retiró lentamente, siguiendo el mismo camino del "Hero". Por su gran parecido, era obvio que eran parientes, hermanos o algo cercano. Una vez se retiraron todos, te paraste frente a Inglaterra y te cruzaste de brazos, a la vez que ponías cara de: "me debes explicación".

-_Yeah, I know_-se rascó la nuca-. Vamos adentro, es una larga historia

Dieron media vuelta dando regreso a la mansión, él adelante y tú detrás. Por simple curiosidad volviste a mirar tu pequeño anillo: ahora había dejado de ser azul para reemplazarse por un verde manzana. Algo así como esos que cambian de color con tu estado de ánimo. Lo bueno es que ya te darían una explicación, aunque más que eso, lo que más necesitabas era un cigarrillo.

* * *

**Por ahora es todo~**

**Traducciones para gente que no quiere buscar en el Traductor de Google (?):**

-No problem: No hay problema

-Hero: Héroe

-Mademoiselle: Señorita

-Yeah, I konw: Sí, lo sé

**Gracias a:**

**-Akina-Aizawa**

**-mafia chan**

**-chica del cosmo**

**-PauPau OwO 333 (x2)**

**-IrinaGarciaSanc**

**Por sus hermosos reviews 3 y por su lindo apoyo**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

_**Se despide Kumai-chan**_


	4. Colisión

**¡Merci pour les reviews! ^^ Me alegra mucho que les guste esta historia algo alocada que surgió una noche gracias a Yisus (?)**

**El próximo capítulo tardará algunos días (supongamos 10 cuanto mucho) porque hay algunos proyectos que quiero comenzar y otros comenzados que quiero seguir antes de subirlos a FanFiction.**

_**Hay veces en que quiero comprar el mundo entero**_

* * *

**Parte III**

**Colisión**

Llegaron a una gran sala pintada entre tonos de verde y azul, grandes ventanales y costosos muebles de primera.

Inglaterra se sentó en un sobre sofá doble de un tono verde oscuro y tú justo en frente en uno verde manzana. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos instantes, aunque luego él volteó la cabeza.

-Veamos, desde el principio...-tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire antes de continuar-. Estás en una dimensión diferente, ¿Has oído hablar de aquella teoría de las dimensiones paralelas, aquellas que se despegan de otras por un hecho que cambia?

Asentiste levemente, física fue una materia en la universidad.

-Bueno, en esta dimensión los países toman forma humana, el resto podría decirse que es igual. Yo, Inglaterra, practico la magia y ese anillo que llevas puesto es un prototipo de una especie de portal en que estaba trabajando

Sí, por supuesto que estaba loco.

-Pero puedo llevarte de vuelta si es lo que quieres-notaste su tono de voz algo decaído, como si estuviera triste

-Antes de eso... ¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Por qué? No puedo volver si no sé las respuestas-él se alegró un poco

-Veamos... ese anillo que llevas puede hacer que toda tu energía se centre en un solo punto, en este caso él mismo

Eso explicaba el bajón de energía hace un rato.

-Cuando tanta energía se junta en un solo punto, el universo se rompe, creando así pequeñas fisuras donde cualquier objeto puede viajar de una dimensión a otra, tal vez eso explicaría el por qué estás aquí

En parte tenía sentido, era una respuesta lógica después de todo.

-Suponiendo eso, ¿Por qué fui traída?

El rubio se esperaba esa pregunta, pero un pequeño tono carmesí cubrió sus mejillas pero no pudiste notarlo porque volteó su cabeza.

-Digamos que fue por accidente, el anillo iba a llevar a cualquier persona, no solo a ti

Te confundió un poco su actitud, pero preferías no hablar de eso ya que ahora había un problema mucho más grande.

-Espera, si estoy aquí... ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a volver?! ¡Mi examen de historia será en una semana y no estoy lista!-no pudiste evitar levantarte del asiento junto con tu voz

-¡C-cálmate!-se puso algo nervioso por tu tono-. ¿Historia? ¿Tienes problemas con esa materia?

-Sí, se me hace imposible estudiarla, no importa lo que haga-dijiste ya un poco calmada

-¿Quieres que te ayudemos?

Lo miraste confundida, él no podía hablar en serio. Está bien si según él "eran naciones", ¿Pero cómo harían para ayudarte?

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Somos naciones, algunas tienen más de dos mil años de vida y han estado en innumerables guerras y conflictos bélicos, ¿Qué dices?

Que eres un loco.

-Está bien, entonces ustedes me ayudarán... A mí, a una extraña que cayó en este mundo por pura casualidad

Él tragó duro ante esa respuesta, al parecer tenía algo en mente pero rápidamente fue borrado.

-Bien, si lo que quieres es volver sólo dime de donde eres y te enviaré de regreso-al parecer se molestó

-Soy de...

Abriste grande los ojos, miraste al rubio y luego bajaste tu vista al suelo. ¡No podías recordar de dónde venías! No sólo eso, no podías recordar los nombres de tus padres ni tu hermana... ¡Ni siquiera sus rostros! Ni haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano lograbas recordarlo.

-Yo... No lo recuerdo

Aquello obviamente sorprendió al chico, ¡Por Kami! ¿Cómo haría para regresarte si ni siquiera sabía de donde provenías? Además el acento no ayudaba mucho, no se podía determinar nada al ser una mezcla entre italiano, español y francés.

-¿N-no lo recuerdas? Pero...

-¡Seguramente esto es culpa tuya!

Eso lo asustó un poco.

-Seguro que me secuestraron y trajeron aquí, me borraron los recuerdos y quieren convencerme que estoy en otra "dimensión"

No del todo, pero algo así.

-¡No es así! ¡Lo juro! Pero podrías aprovechar esta oportunidad para que te ayudemos

Considerando todas las posibilidades, quizás era lo mejor. No sabías nada sobre el lugar en que estabas, pero aún así una pequeña voz en tu mente intentaba advertirte que no te dejes llevar tan fácil.

-Bien, supongo que es lo mejor

Él definitivamente se alegró por la respuesta, fue efusivamente a abrazarte con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Qué bien! Eh... D-digo...

Al ver su acción se sonrojó de sobremanera y se apartó rápidamente a la vez que sacudía su ropa.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre-intentó cambiar el tema

-Mi nombre es (tu nombre), Inglaterra

-No me llames así, hazlo por mi nombre humano Arthur Kirkland

-Entonces es un gusto, Arthur Kirkland

* * *

**Aunque de todas maneras prometo que para compensar la larga espera el próximo capítulo va a ser más largo que comúnmente, a la vez que los siguientes también voy a intentarlos hacer más largos.**

Gracias otra vez por los comentarios :3 son lo mejor

**Y si se portan bien y siguen comentando, Francis no las violará en la noche, o las violará, depende qué quieran (?)**

_**Se despide Kumai-chan**_


End file.
